The Good, The Bad, and the In Between
by DEATHXBYXTREE
Summary: Harry James Potter, a renowned wizard, has taken a secluded life style, and a small boy, who just falls from the skies, landed in Harry's life. With every day, Harry has to commit to watch this child, along with Draco's bundle of joy, only to see a better life with the small blonde child. And how will he ever handle with the lemons that life seems to throw at him.
1. Day one: Part One

Running. All that one person could think of was running. He couldn't think of something rather than to have that feeling of their sleeping gaze on his face, and how they made his skin crawl with these tiny insects crawling under his skin. How they made him feel unwanted and how their decaying bodies glanced at him, and how they tried to pull him into a dark room. He wanted nothing else than to get away from their grip, and how they pulled and tugged on his arms...

Jolting up from what he seen, he felt the cold sweat on his body and how his skin was still crawling from their cold touch. The dark haired man breathed deeply, and he started to shiver of how he came from his night terror again with the people from his past, and how they so desperately wanted him with them.  
Harry James Potter was a mere shell of his former self, and how he wanted to see what has happed to some of his friends and how they were killed by the Death Eaters.  
Sitting up in his rickety bed, Harry glanced at the frosted window of the house he had inherited from his decease god-father. Dawn was slowly approached, and he felt that today was no different than another day, unlike his mail box. Which, for some odd reason, is filled with threats and love letters.  
The day of this particular one, a small body clung to him. The bright yellow hair of mid-day sun, and the deep brown tan that reminded him of light chocolate brushed against the older mans stomach. Yeah sure, the brat had found him, but the most intriguing part was his magical core. A deep, but bright yellow coded the boy, but also a dark scarlet swarmed with the yellow; only thin layers of it. The strangest thing yet, was how on earth did this child fall from the skies above him, and landed on him without any bruising to his body, and no damage collateral to his small body.  
Next, the big blue eyes stared at him with such fright, but also glad that this man hadn't kicked him yet. Groaning a little, Harry tried to pull himself free from the clinging child, and tried to make the two of them breakfast.  
"Off, I need to make something to eat, and make sure that you bathe." Harry grumbled, still pulling himself free.  
The small blond child looked up at him with glossy eyes, on the verge of crying to see that the nice man leaving him alone.  
"Oh stop it. I am not going anywhere. I am stuck with you, or unless someone from your incompetent family comes to get you." Harry mumbled, rummaging around for a pair of pants, and his bath robe.  
The small child smiled as he tried to attach himself to the older man again, but was denied that as the older man left to the kitchen.  
"Kreacher!" Harry yelled, waiting for the house elf to appear. "I need you to get the brat cleaned up, I am making breakfast before Ron and Hermione get here."  
Nodding somewhat, the small hideous house elf nodded, slowly making his way to the bedroom.  
"And please be careful. He is only a child." Harry told Kretcher, a small smile on his face.  
As the house elf nodded, the sunflower haired child was terrified, looking at Kreacher with a frighten expression.  
"No worries, Sunflower. Master Potter said to be careful with the Masters ward as Kreacher washes Sunflower to get him all cleaned up." Kreacher told the small boy.  
Nodding somewhat, the small child looked at the house elf, leading the child to the bathing room. The yellowed haired child started to take the tattered clothes, minus Harry's night shirt, and he glanced at the knarred creature.  
"In to the tub, Sunflower." Kreacher tapped onto the boys back gently.  
The boy looked at the water, not before he started screaming, backing away from the tub. And with Harry and in creased hearing, rushed from the kitchen. When the older man finally gotten to his bathroom, he seen Kreacher trying to coax the small boy from the far end of the bathroom.  
"What happened." Harry asked, well, more like demanded.  
"Kreacher was told what he was told to do, and Sunflower baby got all in a hussy and began to scream, Master Potter." Kreacher told Harry.  
With all the screaming, Harry was able to coax the child into having a bath with him, and told the house elf to finish breakfast.  
"Harry!" A loud, but also obnoxious greeting came from the front door.  
Harry cursed under his breath, fidgeting with the small boy, trying to clean where dirt should not have been in the first place. He sighed again, lacing some oil incense into the boys hair of Bleeding hearts from his garden, and began to get out. The next thing was unexpected, the small boy started to have a small panic attack in the tub when Harry gotten out of the tub.  
"Calm down, child." Harry tried in his calmest voice, and pulled the child out next.  
The bathroom door was slammed opened, and Harry seen his red headed friend, along with Hermione, who seen him leaned over a small blond child. After a few seconds of awkwardness, all hell broke loose as Hermione began to yelled at Harry. The only thing in her mind after that was that, somehow, Harry became a pedophile who prey on children who seemed to be no older than four.  
"And why are you naked, with a child underneath you?!" She screamed.  
"I told you, he had some issues with the water, and I could only get him to take a bath is with me, 'Mione." Harry grumbled, looking at the small quivering child.  
"And how did you ended up with him in the first place?" She demanded.  
"He fell out of the skies, and onto my back, which I was weeding my garden." Harry told her, grabbing a plate of food for the brat. "Eat."  
"And how did a child, who has no source of wings, fall out of the skies?"  
"I don't know, Hermione."  
Ron, who also ate some of the food, watched with the small boy of how his fiancé tried to pry open of their friend. The small boy looked over at Ron with the biggest, and also, bluest eyes he had ever seen, and put his hands out for some more food.  
"Harry, 'Mione, there is a kid here, and you two throwing profanities at each other." Ron spoke up, looking at the kid. "And he is still hungry."  
Just as Ron finished his sentence, Kretcher appeared and placed a plate in front of the child. "Sunflower, Master Potter is not mad at you, nor is the mudblood."  
"Sunflower..." The three all seemed to have the same thought.  
"Yes, Master Potter. Sunflower is called sunflower, because Sunflowers hair is like Master Potters sunflowers." Kreacher told the trio.  
Sighing a little, Hermione calmed down as she went over to the small child. "How on earth did you fall from the skies?" She asked, not sure that the child could understand her.  
"Bad man." The boy finally spoke. "Made me fall."  
They all looked at him, Kreacher went to his own thing, but carefully listening to what being said. They all glanced at each other, wondering what kind of man did that to a child.  
"What is your name?" Hermione asked.  
"Nar-Naruto." The child, Naruto, said.  
"Fish Cake?" Hermione asked.  
Naruto nodded, looking at what was the house elf was doing. The three older ones watched, but also been dragged away from the kitchen to a loud knock on the front door.  
"I'll go see who that would be." Harry spoke, leaving the kitchen.  
"No!" Naruto grabbed Harry's sleeve.  
The same expression from earlier, and Harry grumbled, picking up the kid in his arms, going to see what was at the door. As he left the kitchen, Ron made himself confortable in his kitchen, grabbing food for his stomach.  
When Harry had reached the door, he opened it to see a platinum blond standing at the door, with his own bundle of joy. When the two came in, the older blond glanced at the boy in Harry's arms, and set his own child down.  
"Who did you have to knock up?" The older blond asked with the same smirk that he had, since they first met at Hogwarts.  
"No one, Draco. He fell on me." Harry said, "And bringing Luscious over for a play date, or just here to drop him on me for the reason as last time." Harry blandly said.  
"Oh, Harry, why would I drop my son you? He has better sense to stay away, but he doesn't listen to his mother for that reason." Draco shuddered at the thought of his wife squabbling at him because he brought their only son to someone who had watched, and witnessed a lot of murders.  
"Uncle Ron!" The small boy cried out, seeing Ron at the kitchen doorway.  
" For the same reason why I watch him every bloody day that you two have work." Harry grumbled, but also smiled as he placed Naruto on the floor. "Go play with Luscious and Ron, Naruto."  
Draco cocked a brow, watching as he seen Harry placed the other blond on the floor.  
"Draco! How many times did I say that you cannot just bring Luscious over?" Hermione screamed from the kitchen. "Yes, Luscious, you can have a sausage, no, not sweets before breakfast."  
"Almost every day since that Pansie and I had Luscious, for the past four years." Draco drawled, "and thank you, Harry for watching him for us this week."  
"It's nothing, Draco." Harry smiled as he watched the older blond leave the house.  
After he shut the door, Naruto came screaming back to Harry, holding his hand as Luscious had a marker in one hand. The two started to scream and laugh as Kreacher watched his Flowers play with each other.  
"How come you let Draco walk all over you?" Ron asked, grabbing a slab of cooked balonga and stuffing it into his mouth.  
"I saved him, and his family from Voldemort, Ron. The only other reason why, is simply that he knows I can look after children better than he can." Harry told them while grabbing a piece of toast.  
"Basically, he's in debt to you?" Ron asked, though managed to swallow the huge amount of food in his mouth.  
"Yes, in a sense."  
"Auntie 'Mione!" The other blond came running to the kitchen, purple marker was all over his face. "Auntie 'Mione!"  
"What is it, Lu?"  
"Naruto is coloring all over the walls in Uncle Harry's sitting room!" Luscious said, pulling and tugging for the older woman to follow him.  
"He did what?" Harry asked, whipping his head towards where his living room is.  
"Uncle Harry mad?" Luscious asked, looking at the older man with a cocked brow.  
Kreacher was already on it, scrubbing and washing the ink stains on the walls. "Master Potter should not be mad at Sunflower, whereas little Begonia drew on the walls."  
How does Kreacher know which flower to call the little ones, Harry will never know.


	2. Day one: Part Two

Authors Note: Please be advised that I failed to mention that I don't own any HP or Naruto and friends, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Harry watched the two color on the paper that he provided, even if they are from old threats and the love letters that received over the years. Kreacher watched the two before cleaning up the dishes, and whatever messes that Harry's friends made.

"Are you sure that you don't need the help?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, 'Mione. I watched Luscious for three years, and I know can handle another one." Harry replied.

After breakfast, the two left the house, and Harry's plans where almost completely ruined as the two started fighting. Kreacher scolded the two, for fighting, and that he made them apologize. Harry went to his mailbox, checking to see if any important documents where for him, rather than the threats and love letters that he received for time and time again.

"Junk, junk, letter from Aunt Petunia, junk, power bill, oh." Harry stopped as he received a letter from the Garden Association of England. "What do they want?"

Dear Mr. Potter.

We of the Garden Association of England, we are here to invite you to our annual competition in England this year, and hope that you will be joining us as a judge.

Sincerely,

George Smithers head of GAE.

"Great..." Harry grumbled, and wondering how on earth that they gotten his address. "I wonder... Kreacher!"

"Yes Master Potter?" Kreacher popped up, while holding the two fussy children in his arms.

"Get Fish Cake and Luscious ready, we are leaving for a walk." Harry murmured, going towards the stairs.

"Yes, Master Potter. Kreacher will have the two flowers ready by the time that Master Potter will be ready." Kreacher told Harry, leaving again with another pop.

Harry wondered to his room, deciding to open the letter from his aunt till later, even though that Dudley and Vernon were giving her a hard time. Grabbing a black pair of slacks, and a white buttoned shirt, Harry had to musse with his hair; to tame it before he left the house in any form or matter. As time flew by, Harry found himself as neat and possible that he can; muggle life was the thing he long for since after the war had ended.

Kreacher popped into the room with the two children. "Master Potter, Sunflower and Begonia are ready, as Master Potter has requested."

"Thank you, Kreacher." Harry praised the small, ugly, but kind house elf. "Fish Cake, and Luscious, we'll be taking a walk to town."

The two little ones where excited, and this will be Narutos' first time away from the house since yesterday.

=Yesterday=

Harry walked into his garden, today was a day to relax since the Malfoys had their days off. He noticed a weed sticking out between his Bleeding Hearts and Tulips, and his eye twitched. The weed reminded him of that man who killed his friends. His eyes narrowed, his pupils went to a slight slit formation as he tugged the weed out from his garden.

Kneeling down, Harry heard a loud pop, almost like someone was using apparatus to see him. Ignoring it, a heavy body shape thing hit his back. Groaning, Harry felt his face in the fertilize dirt, and something warm on his back.

Feeling the warm thing on his back fall to one side, Harry rolled over onto his side,to see what has landed on his back. And here was the small child with dandelion color hair was whimpering. For the first time in his life, he noticed the small child to be dressed in rags, and reminded him of how he looked so much like this child when he was younger. The whimpering continued, looking at the man with such blue eyes, so big and puffy, and the child went still.

Babbling in a foreign language, Harry assumed that this child thought that he was going to hit him.

"Quiet, brat. I won't hurt you." Harry grumbled, looking at the child before he picked up the kid.

=End=

Harry watched the two kids jump in puddles, looking at the vehicles drive by, and Harry. Well, he had his hands in his pockets, mumbling about something as they slowly made their way to the GAE, and to tell the person that he would like to be a judge for next year. This year, he had to raise a child, and Naruto seemed to be in that age group to be with kids his own age, and to school.

"Uncle Harry!" Luscious called out.

"What is it, Luscious?" Harry asked, looking down to see the small platinum blond hold out a dandelion. A weed.

"This is for Uncle Harry." Luscious smiled, making sure that Harry had it in his hands.

Harry picked the weed from Luscious's hand, wondering how on earth did this child think that a weed is a flower. Then he remembered that he also gave one to Cho Chang, before she gotten married to someone else. He tucked the weed into his brest pocket, letting the child know that he accepted it as a gift, and hopefully not that he wanted it to be apart of his garden. Bad enough he had to pick the damn weeds from his garden so that they don't choke the flowers that he already had.

"Up." Harry heard Naruto hold up his arms, wanting to be picked up.

Sighing some, Harry reluctantly picked up the two blonds, one in each arm, as he made his way to the GAE.

After a few hours of walking, Harry and his wards sat in the train station café, and made sure that the two ate something. Still deciding, Harry had picked out chicken fingers and chips for the two to share, and gotten himself a coffee and a scone. Harry sipped on some of his coffee, reading todays paper, and made eye contact with the young waitress, who still remembers him from the last time that he sat here with the moving pictures from nearly five or six years ago.

"Cute darlings. Are they yours?" The waitress asked, picking up the emptied plate, and to refill his coffee cup.

"One, the other is a friend of mine." Harry spoke, still reading the newspaper.

The waitress made an 'Oh' and left to see the other customers. Harry raised his brows, peeking at the two little ones. Asleep on each other, he really to buy a garage to bring the two around.

Sighing some, he glanced up to see an apparition of his friend, Luna Lovegood. He blinked a few times before that Luna's form disappeared. Harry must of been hallucinating, seeing someone from his past, who had died through child birth.

"Uncle Harry?" Luscious sleepily asked, looking at the older man.

"Its nothing, Lu. Wake up Fish Cake and we'll be on our way." Harry forced a smile that only seemed to be helping the small boy.

As the older boy tried to wake up Naruto, the younger boy only grunted as Harry picked him up to carry him else where. When he left the money for the food, and a tip, he waited for the train to come so that he can take that to the department, and tell the man in charge that he has to decline for this year and will participate in next years event.

Harry waited, holding onto Luscious hand, and held the sleeping blond in one arm. He glanced at his wrist watch and seen that it was eleven in the morning, and that they will have to take another break for lunch. When the train arrived, he gently pulled Luscious into the train and sat down, he and the two boys were the only ones on the train with another passenger.

Harry watched the walls of the train, he had a nagging feeling in his gut, and it wasn't the good kind either. Harry tensed up as the other passenger had gotten up to sit across the three of them; Naruto cringed a little. He started to wonder if the child cringed, he knew that something was wrong with the situation.

Harry heard the man speak in the same foreign language that Naruto was speaking when they met. The man across from them had pale skin, more olive than a deathly pale, like himself. The man glanced up, and here Harry seen that the man had deep coal eyes, the kind that seemed to pierce through ones soul. The man said something else, and here, the next thing that he knew, he was underneath the man who sat across from the three of them.

A deep growl came next, and something sharp at Harry's neck. He slowly glanced down to see a strange knife of sorts. Luscious was screaming, along with Naruto, that was no help.

"The child, give him back." The mans accent was different, like Asian. "You have no right to take the child."

"I didn't take the brat! " Harry growled back, feeling his aninagus side growling from within himself.

Feeling the pressure of the knife to his neck, the small blonds began to attack the man that was on top of their sitter/adopted father. Luscious said something in Latin while Naruto attacked with his balled up fists. Harry was glad, but the man seemed to knocked them out with some sort of hand signals.

Now, Harry knew that he was in danger, watching the man do some more hand signs as a bright flash of light came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.


	3. Day Two

To my only review, EveJHoang, I am glad you asked, it is a little different than most and a little complicated, but I have plans for Harry and friends, along with naruto and friends. I am happy to say that this is non-canon and hope to my readers that will enjoy.

on other notes, here are the ages for them.

Harry is 24

Naruto is four going onto five

Gai is 19 (not that five years had passed since narutos birth).

Itachi is 13

Kakashi is 18

so that's the end of that to end confusion, please read at your will. :3

* * *

Harry groaned a little, finding himself bounded by ropes, and little Luscious unconscious by his right, and Naruto was no where to be seen. Something was wrong, and the room was dark, but his Animagus helped a lot when he could see clearer in the dark than most cats on the planet. He heard foot steps coming from the right, feeling the intense killing intent coming from two, no, three different people, all of their magical cores had different vibes.

"Should be here. Itachi-san had said that he was the one who he found with the Jinjuriki at the time." Someone said, not quite understanding the foreign language.

Harry tried to struggle a little to let the ropes loosen a bit, he had been in a situation like this before, and doubt that he can use the apparatus to get home with Luscious; he needed to find that brat before he can leave. Just as he started to plan out his escape, the door opened, and here stood a older man, who reminded him of Dumbledore, a young woman with (with a deep violet hair color?), and another young man with somewhat of a bowl cut hair style.

"Are you sure that this man had taken Naruto-kun from the Orphanage?" The older man spoke in his native tongue.

"I am sure, Hokage-sama." The woman said with a curt nod.

"He doesn't seem to the kind to take children, or care for any." The older man told the two. "I need to speak to Itachi-kun, Mitarashi-Chan."

"Yes, right away Hokage-sama." The woman left, leaving the young man and the older man.

"So," the older man spoke I, language he can understand, "why do you have Naruto with you, since he had been missing for three weeks?"

Harry growled a little, "He fell on my back, in my garden, in England, three days ago, old man."

"No respect for your elders, but I can understand why you are being hostile towards me. I am sorry for what my subordinate has done to you and your ward." The older man chuckled a little. "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Harry grunted a little in a response.

"I guess that you are a little... Uncomfortable. However, I cannot untie you until you given us all of what you said, in your testimony." Hiruzen told the green eyed man.

Harry just glared at the older man, for some odd reason, they weren't going to let him go, and his friends were going to search for him till the drag him from his forced new home. He really hoped that Kreacher would take care of his garden, and that was his only precious thing in his life.

"Asters... Begonias... Bleeding hearts... Petunias... Tulips... Roses..." Harry mumbled, "tiger lilies... And apple blossoms..."

"Flowers?" Hiruzen asked, looking at the man.

"Hokage-sama, Itachi-san is here." The violet haired woman said, and of course, in their native tongue.

"Good, good." Hiruzen said in his native tongue. "Now, Itachi-kun. Tell me how long did it take you to search for, Naruto-chan?"

"Approximate three weeks and two days, Hokage-sama. I also had picked up the chakra spikes near, or around the main village where the man was residing. I also may have attacked him, but also recovered the Jinjuriki in that time span." The stoic boy spoke.

'Way to young for me...' Harry thought to himself. 'Maybe thirteen or fourteen... Way to young.'

"Was that all?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Itachi replied, before he was sent off to recover from his trip too and from the foreign lands.

"Kreacher..." Harry mumbled as a small pop was heard.

"Master Potter and little Begonia, Master Granger and Master Wesley are worried..." Kreacher stopped as he turned to growl at the three odd people.

"Get me out of here, and go find Fish Cake!" Harry yelled.

Not a split second latter, Kreacher snapped his fingers as he, Harry, and Luscious had vanished with a small pop. Harry was still tied up, but seen that he was in a dense forest with what looked like thick ancient Red Wood trees. He was untied, and Kreacher popped back with the unconscious boy in his arms.

"What has happened, Master Potter?" Kreacher asked, "and what has happened to little Begonia and Sunflower?"

"Long story, Kreacher. Now," Harry stood as he picked up the unconscious Luscious and Naruto, "take us home before they find us again." He hissed as Kreacher snapped his fingers and landed in his home.

Harry needed to put more wards up in house hold to keep the children safe, and that was the last time that he ever ventured from his house without the help from Kreacher. Harry was bombarded with questions from Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy.

"I was taken from the station, somehow landed in Japan, and Kreacher saved me and the boys from danger." Harry praised the ugly house elf, while he answered all his friends questions in order.

"I told you that Harry would bring danger to Lu, Draco!" Pansy squeaked Draco.

"I know, but I trust him enough to get out of danger, no matter the situation." Draco told his wife.

Pansy went quiet, mulling over the information that she was given, and she never knew that her husband was saved by the man who saved the wizarding world from emanate danger from that MAN's name who she will never say again.

Harry sighed, and asked Kreacher to take Naruto to the bedroom to sleep, since that he cannot seem to get the boy to wake up from his unconscious state. He sighed again as he glanced at the time, six-thirty-four in the evening.

"What day is it?" Harry asked the group of four.

"You've been missing for nearly three days, Harry. It's the seventeenth of May." Hermione said.

"Three days, and it only seemed like hours." Harry mumbled to himself, letting his words purr to him. "Did you say three days?"

"Yes, she did, Harry." Ron chipped in.

"My garden!" Harry rushed outside, making his precious flowers were still thriving since he had been away for more than he expected to be.

Harry felt the eyes of his friends on his back, and he searched every nook and cranny for weeds that might of sprouted from his time away. Having done this before, he pulled out three wild Daisy's, and five sprouting dandelions in his hands. He growled at the two different weeds, making sure that nothing grew in his cat nip plants, and his Bleeding hearts, since he loved both scents of the two different plants.

"I think you are over reacting, Harry." Ron said, watching his friend growl at the damn wild flowers. "And what harm do these flowers do to your flowers?"

"A lot, Ron. They choke my plants to make room for themselves, and they can kill the most delicate flowers, like my petunias and bleeding hearts." Harry pointed out as bluntly as he can.

Harry waved his head in disapproval, throwing the weeds into a compost bin that he had all other plants decaying in. A small evil laugh came from the dark haired man, and the others slowly backed away from the laughing mad man.

"We have to go, Harry. Ron's mum wants to have us over for dinner tonight." Hermione said, pulling the red head long with her out the fire place.

"Unfortunately, we also have to leave, Harry." Draco said, grabbing his son from the couch, which Harry had Kreacher put the little Malfoy on.

"I understand." Harry said as he walked inside.

It was that time where Luscious had to leave with his parents and he had to make dinner for two tonight. A thought had occurred to him as he reached for the pile of junk mail, threats, and love letters to him. He opened each one, and threw them onto the discard piles, while he opens up to read his aunts letter.

Harry,

I know that you are mad at us for uprooting our selves from your life like that several years ago, but it also good to see that my nephew is doing fine, and that you are okay. The reason why I am writing this letter is because your uncle Vernon had passed away from a heart attack three days ago. I hope that you can forgive us for what we did, and that we can make amends before I leave the living.

With lots of love,

Your Aunt, Petunia.

Harry was surprised that the fat man had died, but also sad that another one of his family had gone to the world of the after life. He wanted to make amends with that part of his family, but he didn't know their new address. Looking at the envelope, he seen the returned address and that it was in his Aunts writing.

"Kreacher." The man spoke, a small pop came from the living room. "Write a letter to my Aunt and Dudley. And look where their place is so that I can give my condolences to my late uncle."

Kreacher didn't say anything, but follow his masters orders. Harry watched the ugly house elf do what he was told, and he wondered back to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Having a garden had its advantages, and Harry was going to make fresh scones with thyme mixed with the dough, along with garden salad with small cherry tomatoes, and a main course of seasoned steak with garlic butter and buttery mashed potatoes with a side of mixed peas and carrots. Harry started on making the scones and the mashed potatoes, then the mixed peas and carrots, and when they were all cooking, he started searing the steak at a medium high temperature to get that medium well-done cooked with a little pink.

He seasoned the potatoes with a little spices, the meat with a bit more of spices, and he had taken out the freshly baked scones and placed them in a basket. He heard little feet tapping on the floors above him, and knew that Naruto will be hungry after the adventure that they had earlier that day.

"Kreacher, get Fish Cake and bring him to the table, after his hands and face are washed." Harry called out to the house elf.

Kreacher obliged and gotten the blonde child ready for supper, and Harry had Narutos' plate all neat with the steak chopped up in thin, but not to bulky pieces, and gotten the old table ready for eating. By the time that they started eating it was well past eight, and Harry always had to make his own meals.

"Eat." He ordered the child, who started to salivate over the good smelling foods.

One of his wards were tripped as he started to cut into his dinner. He growled and stalked to his back door, his eyes slit like a cats as he searched for the intruder. "I know that you are out there. Better to come out now than to have to deal with my deadly poisonous plants."

Harry was bluffing as he said that, and here came out was the same young man with the bowl cut hair. He had this wide eyed expression, and Harry couldn't stifle a little laugh. He watched the young man in green beg him in that same foreign language, and have him help him to stop the poison from spreading.

"Calm down, child." Harry purred as he waved the man inside. He could remember that translation spell from what Dumbledore had taught him, even the effects are only temporarily.

"Gomenia sie." The young man said as he bowed in respect.

"Now that you have the trans- er, I mean, ability to speak to me in my language, why have you come here." Harry demanded, though delicately eating his cooked steak.

"I was sent to grab the boy." The young man spoke in a gentle tone.

"Ah, but the boy found me, and he chooses to stay with me." Harry told the young man. "However, if you and your people need to keep an eye on him, then tell your leader, or whatever he is, that the boy stays with me."

"But, Onii-san, the Hokage-sama will be very upset." The young man said, licking his lips a little.

"Eat first, then tell your leader that what I said." Harry told the young man. "And its late, you'll be sleeping in the guest room."

The young man gulped a little, wondering if the dark haired,man had put any of his poisonous plants in the food, but he could decided to eat or not. However, the young boy was playing with his food and he then made his choice to eat with the two.

"Kreacher, make a plate for our guest, please." Harry asked the thin air.

A sudden pop, and the ugly house elf was standing there as it made the young man a plate of food. the young man looked at the plate of food and the weird utensils that was also were given to him.


	4. Day Three: Part One

Again to my only reviewers, I am happy to say that you have kept me wanting to post more. :3 However, I noticed that a lot of you have favorite this story and not comment. When I get more than one or two, maybe I will post another chapter.

Anyways, I don't own any characters, but only this little plot puppy.

ENJOY! :D

* * *

Harry awoke with two bodies in his bed, plus himself, and all that he can remember was that he had supper, had some ginger cookies with earl grey tea, and read a little then went to bed by eleven. So how in the world did a half naked teenager ended up in his bed through the night? He was tangled in many limbs, and Narutos' feet were across his body, while the young mans arms and legs were tangled around his body. This was too much body heat for him.

Sweat covered Harry's torso, and he pushed the young man out from the bed, making him land on the floor with with a loud thump and a yelp. Naruto jolted awaked as the small boy laughed at the older teen on the floor with a funny expression.

"Serves you right for sleeping with me." Harry grumbled at the teen quickly gotten up.

"I am sorry, Onii-san." The boy glanced down with a sad expression.

"Name." Harry said as he gotten up and to retrieve his orange bathrobe.

"What?" The young man asked, looking a little confused.

"Your name. What is it." Harry repeated himself, successfully tying the bathrobes rope around his waist loosely.

"Might.. Might Gai."

"Good, now I know you name, you can leave and tell your leader that I am keeping Fish Cake till he's old enough to defend himself." Harry said in a venomous tone. "But, get dressed first."

Harry had to think of how chiseled the young mans body was, and it shaped to define the man to be sinewy while making him look lanky at the same time. Seeing him like this in vulnerable state, Harry had to scold himself for thinking of such vulgar thoughts and how he can tie up that young...

"But, breakfast first, Guy." Harry said in a gentle tone as he stalked to the kitchen from his room. "Kreacher, get the young man and Fish Cake ready for breakfast. Or brunch, seeing that the sun is almost at mid-position."

The ugly house elf appeared in the room where Harry had spoken to the young man. Kreacher began mumbling about something about flowers and the young man reminded him of the Asters in Harry's garden.

Harry stumbled down his stairs, almost tripping over the last step as he made his way to the kitchen. The older boy screamed, and Harry figured that Kreacher must of stripped him of his clothing and threw him in the tub, along with Naruto. He finally made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the fact that he needed to remodel it. He opened his ice box and seen that the left overs from the previous night was still there, and so, he decided to make some galosh for late breakfast, early lunch.

Harry, he scrambled around, getting the pan so that he has enough to get himself, Gai, Naruto, Ron, and Hermione something to eat. This was a morning ritual, and he always had his friends come over and eat, even though that neither of them can cook well.

The first time that he tried to teach them how to cook muggle foods, Hermione had gotten the concept, but ended up burning the foods, and Ron. Well, Ron had made it like how it describes, but it didn't taste well. Too much salt. So they settled down for Harry to make the foods while they did a little traveling.

Harry sighed as Ron came bumbling in, making a loud racket. 'Must of drank last night.' Harry thought to himself.

Just as they came in, Kreacher led his two house guests, and surprised that Gai looked better than with that bowl cut style. Naruto went running past the two, and jumped on Hermione, and giggled.

"Aunt 'Mione!" The child yelled, holding a big bright smile on his face.

"Hey, Naruto." Hermione smiled, slowly placing a hangover Ron in a stool. "How has Harry been treating you?"

"Okay. Hari is okay." Naruto spoke.

Hermione smiles, Harry settled some plates on the table, and Gai sat away from everyone else, leaving Harry to sit next to him. Once he had gotten the foods out and ready to eat, he taught Gai quickly on how to use the spork. One of Harry's many favourite utensils that he like to use, even when he had to eat with a fork.

"Eat." Harry ordered, well, demanded of everyone.

It was a Saturday, one of his favourite days, since that the little Malfoy spend this day with both of his parents, and he usually spent the day in his little garden... Those plans were changed, and he had to watch a seven or eight teen year old, along with a four year old. Oh how life tends to enjoy throwing the sour lemons at him.

Harry enjoyed the silence, and poured himself and Ron some tea, something that helped with his hangovers. He watched Ron sipped on the tea, and gobble up his food, while Gai was picking at it; two different people, two different tastes. One of his wards went off again.

Growling a little, he tried to hold back his animagus personality from taking over. CRUNCH! That's it, that's what it all it have to take. Someone from outside had stepped on one of his plants, and hopping that it weren't his Bleeding Hearts, Cat Nip, or Petunias. Getting up suddenly, he felt the young man tense up, and Harry had released a lot of killing intent as he marched to the door.

"Who ever the bloody hell is out there, show yourself!" Harry yelled out from his back step.

He seen his Cat Nip plant was stepped on by the silver haired boy and the stoic Itachi boy. Harry felt his eye twitched as he tried to hold back his anger from one of his precious plant being stepped on by one of the people who tried to hold him hostage.

"Get the fuck away from plants!" Harry yelled at the two.

Noether of them moved, and they looked like deer caught in headlights, not wanting to move. They felt right as Harry slowly stalked towards them, Hermione closed the door, not wanting to get between Harry and his prey. The door slammed open as the young man wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Don't, Onii-san! They didn't mean it!" Gai said, holding back Harry from moving forwards.

Harry felt that tugging feeling in his gut, he knew if he hurt these kids, then his animagus will be conflicted with what it felt for the boy that was holding him back. If hurt them, the animagus will conflict with him, or if he didn't hurt them, he will be conflicting with his animagus. He didn't know which one to choose.

Sighing, Harry gave up and simmered down, feeling the sinewy muscles of Gai holding him back. He really needed to consider his choices now, since that these two were Gai's friends, and that he invited him in his home with sort of (maybe) open arms.

"Eat first. Then we'll speak." Harry ordered the two other young men.

Harry watched the two eat these candy-looking bars, and that Gai tried to tell them that the food isn't poisoned by Harry. Why would he put poison into his food, if he was going to eat it himself? He grumbled a little, feeling the radiant youthfulness emanating from Gai.

"Tell. Why are you here, and also tell me why I shouldn't change you right now." Harry glared at the two young men.

Harry's forest green eyes seemed intimating, like how a lioness prowls for prey. He felt their killing intent simmer down and that he felt fear from the two, even if they didn't show it.

Ron watched, hazel eyes darted between the three, wondering if Harry will make his pounce. Hermione thought it was best that she and Naruto leave the room and do something else in the living room.

Silence was a killer.


	5. Day Three: Part Two

Ukes are heros: I am glad you like this. Made my day when I seen that.

EveJHoang: I know the feeling because I had a plant and it was destroyed by my lousy neighbor's.

Anyways, I don't own any characters except this plot puppy. Look at him! *holds puppy out for all to see* :3

ENJOY!

* * *

Harry thrown two cats out his back step. He growled at them as they hissed back. He was fed up with these people trying to take what was his, even though that he had told the little blond brat that he would give the child back to his incompetent family... Things had changed, and he wanted to keep the child as his own. His inner lion was starting to make him do irrational decisions, and he needed to tame the beast before it started to take over his body. He casted the spell, only changing their bodies back to human, but he made damn sure that they kept the ears and tail.

"And tell your leader that I am NOT giving Fish Cake back!" Harry yelled at the two boys, who watched him with fear in his eye.

"You did it again, Harry." Ron mumbled, poking at his food. "You, who hath no dignity, have changed a muggle into an animal, by using wandless magic again."

Gai just watched the two older men bicker about something about magic, and wands. He was still in the moment when it happened. He could not believe his eyes when it happened nearly thirty minutes ago, and he felt the flies landing in his mouth.

"... And I would have made damn well sure that they didn't come back." Harry growled, which had brought Gai back to reality.

"I'm sure. But, just make sure that 'Mione doesn't hear about it, other wise, your ear will bleed from the long lectures." Ron told his friend.

"I know Ron, but its this.. This Animagus has my rage whenever it feels like something, or someone, has entered my yard, or within the vicinity." Harry sighed, dropping his head on the table tope.

Gai only watched, wondering what they were talking about, and could only imagine what else Harry can do. He maybe a good provider, was too demanding though, but he does make a nice meal. All these thoughts ran through his mind, at the same time; zoning out on how the bushy haired woman was talking Harry's ear off when she had caught a whiff of it.

"I got it, 'Mione. Don't yell into my ear." Harry glanced side ways as he said it.

"You know you shouldn't be using magic all willy-nilly like that!"

"I got it." Harry sighed as he felt defeated.

Glancing at the windows, he seen one of the two boys laying there with a leaf from his Cat Nip plant, and the other batting at his tail. Harry's eye twitched again as he noticed that the two were still in his yard, with his plants, and eating them like it was nothing!

"My plants!" Hardy cried out as he scared off the two half turned ninjas "My... My..." Harry choked as he seen his back yard was ruined by the two.

A dark gloomy cloud hung over Harry's head, that feeling soon went to the others around him, and he needed to be alone to fix his garden up again.

Kakashi and Itachi were rolling in the cat nip, the grass, and basically anything else that felt great against their bodies. Gai was upset that the two most harden shinobi would do something so... Cute? He really never thought that he would get another chance to see these two like this again, and he would take this opportunity to see where their weak spots are and use that as black mail. Yeah he was sort of (really) planning revenge on the two if they ever tried something on him again.

"Onii-san. Do... Do you have a camera?" He asked Harry.

That seemed to cheer up Harry's mood, though that he had plans to do with the camera. Not that it considered a certain young man boud by thick emerald nylon ropes, a gag ball and other adultery toys that ran through his head at the moment.

Getting over his garden, Harry swiftly went over to Gai, who seemed to jump out of his skin, when Harry had gently grabbed Gai's chin. "You look more lovely with longer hair." Harry whispered to the young man, as he skipped inside. (Think of young Lee with the long hair)

A blush came across Gai's face, and he needed something else in mind, wondering why Harry said that to him? Why did it make his heart skip a beat? Did he like Harry in that way? What is his sexual status? All these thoughts ran through the young jonin's mind and he completely forgot his plan for black mail, and he felt his face heat up even more. He couldn't say that he was handsome, like Itachi or Kakashi, but he was close to ugly than to handsome. Harry on the other hand, he wanted the boy in his sheets with nothing but what he had imagine.

Harry had changed the boys back to their original forms, making them think twice before they left in a flash. He checked his clock again, and it was nearing two. It was a warm day in cold England, and had so much to do toady. He wanted to get cleaned up, but making sure that Hermione and Ron left before he took a bath. Naruto came running up to him with a poorly drawn of a sunflower and a begonia in the same place. Not that the two can co-exist next to each other in the same place. He patted Narutos' head with a smile.

"Go with Aunt 'Mione today, maybe she'll teach you on English." Harry told the young boy, who only smiled brighter as he quickly ran to the older woman, saying that he can visit them today.

"I'll drop him before five, Harry." Hermione said as she picked up the two.

They went to the fireplace, and they left in a flash of emerald green flame. Harry smiled as he went upstairs, only to see Gai still standing in his back yard with that silly expression.

"Go do what I told you, Guy." Harry told the boy before he ventured upstairs to his bathroom.

He heard the leaves rustle before he asked Kreacher to close the backdoor. Harry went to his bathroom, grabbing his favorite book, The Green Mile, and all his scented oils to give himself some fragment to his three days of not washing body. Today, he had chosen the Asters' and the Tiger Lilies.

Harry had they house to himself, and he wanted the house to be quiet for the next two hours. He went to his bathroom, getting the tub ready as he poured his Tiger Lilies oil into the tub, smelling the wondrous aroma of it, and started to strip.

Harry wasn't the nicest man, after he had witnessed Luna's death from Draco's disowned father, and he had a lot of battle scars from where he was attacked by flying projectiles. He inspected his body, counting all the scars as he had received and declined treatment to rid of his scars. His lean body, running from Voldemort, was no easy task to keep in shape. He also knew that if he had gotten rid of them, the darkness will take over his body, and the spirits of his friends most likely be upset about it. He turned the tub off.

Harry sank into the waters, hearing Kreacher through the opened door, and wondered how life would have been like if he wasn't the one from the Prophecy. Grumbling a little, he shooed the dark thought away as he grabbed his book, returning to his page where he left off. Not being able to concentrate, he placed his book down on the side of the tub, and he leaned his head back to keep the warmth from fading.

Drifting off, felt his body slide slowly into the tub. Harry liked the warmness of his tub, and how it brought so much warmth to him, like how his friends that once did.

Luna.

The only person that he couldn't save from that terrible night, and how HE laughed as he made Harry watch her frail body fall to the ground from one of the three curses. His Pride was slowly fading, and he wanted to keep is Pride together, no matter the price. He could feel the tears trickle down his face, and how his heart tighten so much whenever he thought that his Pride was slowly dwindling away from him.

He felt a calming presences, it reminded him of Luna, and how she was albe to keep him calm, even if his best friends couldn't. A sad smile crept onto his face as he felt the hot water gone cold. He glanced up to see a blushing Gai standing at the door way with their leader.

Gai wanted to bring the Sandaime so that he can hear from Harry, and not be a messenger boy for someone that teased him. So he did, along with two other shinobi, and that they can have civilized conversation. Unlike the last time.

"Out!" Harry yelled at the older man.

Maybe this was not such a good idea, letting the older man be here, and leaving his duties behind, so that they can chat on how they will fix things up with Naruto.

They all left, leaving Gai to be a little hurt, and how he should choose his leader, or the nice Onii-san, who has given him shelter and food. He was torn on the inside. So, he waited for Harry to be ready so that he cannot rip the older man apart.

"Onii-san.. I know that you are upset, but please look at it this way, at lease you are not tied up." Gai tried to make the situation better.

He was wrong. He made it worse.

Harry slowly glided towards the young man, a towel around his waist, and he cupped Gai's face in his hands. "So tell me, little Aster. How would this make things better, even if I am not tied up?" Harry purred as his earlier thoughts came back.

Gai knew that he was stronger, but under the older mans powerful gaze, he felt weak, like a kitten.

Harry slowly Han one finger down the young mans face, tracing an invisible line to the Adams apple. Bringing his face closer, he wanted to taste Gai's lips, his neck, and his flesh. He wanted everything that Gai had. Making sure that the young man shivered with every touch that Harry did. He ran the same finger across Gais cladded chest, finding that the material of the jumpsuit was more rough than smooth.

"Go-gomena sie!" Gai whispered, feeling all the blood rush to his head, and feeling a little dizzy from what Harry was doing to his body.

Harry wanted more, but he reluctantly moved his body away from the quivering young man. He had Gai wrapped around his finger, even if Gai is stronger in strength, Harry had a stronger mental state of mind.

Harry went to his room, changing into his clothing he had previously set out from the night before, which was on his desk. He combed his wild hair, checking to see if he needed to brush, which he did needed to, and made sure that he was neat looking. Slowly making his way down, he had over heard Gai telling about what happened and how Kakashi and the other boy were trembling in fear of him.

"Pray tell me, why are you here, even Kreacher would have kicked unwanted guests out." Harry growled at the three shinobi on the other side of the table.

Gai tried to hide a wince at the comment, knowing that the ugly house elf would have kicked the other three out.

"I am sorry, but we need to speak about Narutos' curent state of health and mentality." The older man, Hiruzen was it? Had spoke "And Might-kun had told me that you are more... Able to watch the child of our fourth."

"I am looking after the brat. And one question from me. How in the world did the child ended up so fucking dirty? I had washed him the other day and found head lice, along with dirt that should not have been in the first place!" Harry growled again, "and Kreacher had already accepted Fish Cake as my kin."

Harry was fuming and he had only thirty minutes to get these men out of his house. "Give me the adoption papers, and I will send them back with Guy." Harry told the three, not wanting to lash out at them again.

"I am afraid that is no possible." Hiruzen told Harry. "Naruto has to be in our village, in order for you to become his legal guardian."

That made Harry's eye twitched. "Why do I have to up root myself, rather than Fish Cake staying here."

Hiruzen knew that he lost this battle and gave the adoption papers to Harry, wondering if this was the right choice to make. He knew that the child would be protected, with a home and a bed to sleep, 'Minato-kun, I am sorry I have failed to see that the child is more wanted here than the village that you tried to protect.'


	6. Two Months Later

Hello. This is a time skip, and a little different, and enjoy

* * *

"Harry-san!" A tall, yet lean young man yelled from the kitchen. "Breakfast is done!"

Harry James Potter, a successful wizard, hero, legal guardian of Naruto, and also in a somewhat functional relationship with Mighto Gai. He was happy and somewhat lazy on this day. It was well past nine, and the blond brat clung to his body for warmth. Yup, today was going to be one of those days.

"Fish Cake." Harry grumbled, though liked the three bodies in his bed, had to pry himself from the blond brats grasp. "Time to eat."

That seemed to wake the child, who just shot up like a growing weed, smiled as he bound for the kitchen. A squeal and a giggle came from the brat, Kreacher had gotten attached to the small boy, and brought him to the bathroom to tale a bath before breakfast. Things were settling down, Harry knew that Ron and Hermione went on their honeymoon to the Caribbean about a week ago, so that left him with the two, plus one more, boys at the table this morning.

He had constant visits from Hiruzen, which weren't as bad as their first meeting, had grown a friendship. Luscious had already grown attached to Gai, which is a good thing in the eyes of the Malfoy, and sat eagerly at the table for the oriental breakfast that Gai had made this rolled out of his bed, throwing his robe on haphazardly, and stumbling his way into the kitchen; after falling down from the second stair step.

"You've been improving with your cooking skills." Harry praised the young boy, "Omelets this morning?"

"Hai. With a taste of my own." Gai smiled, knowing that he liked to see the older man smile.

"Eat!" Naruto came running in, still half naked and only in his underwear.

Naruto climbed into his chair, right next to Harry, while Gai sat on the other side. They were somewhat of a mixed family, not belated by blood, but by a bond of some sort.

Harry sat down, had his meal placed in front of him, and they ate. The warm feeling that he had from two weeks ago was in his chest, and he started to salivate from a hot, sweaty, yet passionate, night when Gai had to treat Harry from his fever. Yes, Harry was delusional from his fever, and yes, Gai had to take care of him for a week straight. This was, after all, Gai's first mission outside of the Elemental Countries.

"Hari-san." Gai started slowly. "How is the meal?"

"Huh?" Harry was into his fantasy as he forgotten the he had food in front of him.

Harry, as always, was cautious about his food, even before he went to Hogwarts. He took a nibble and that it had an Asian taste to it. He can taste the leeks, cabbage, and some nutmeg. He was in heaven as he had never tried this combination before, and he started to eat it.

Gai smiled brightly as the older man had loved his cooking, though he knew that he wasn't up to Harry's standards of cooking. It became a small hobby for Gai, and he also grew his hair a little because of what Harry said.

A flash of flames came from Harry's fire place. And here came the Malfoys and the Wesley's afterwards.

"You brought Lu to spend the day here?" Hermione asked in her fake sweet tone.

"'Mione, don't start." Harry growled from the kitchen.

They all scowled, heading into the kitchen, where they seen the three sitting down, and Naruto in his underwear, as usual.

"What brings the two families here? Hm, I wonder." Harry said as he placed his plate in the kitchen sink.

Luscious ran over to Naruto, who squealed in delight, and both went running into the living room; they needed to catch up from over the weekend.

Draco sat on the chair that Naruto always sat, Pansy beside him, Ron and Hermione sat on the other side.

"How has your... Well, relationship going?" Hermione asked, blushing at the thought.

"I would like to know too, Potter." Draco asked, looking at the green eyed man.

"Why are you two asking?" Harry grumbled, looking at them with his slit pupils.

They flinched a little, seeing that they try to pry into his private life. Harry grunted as he went to the backyard. He sniffed and all his flowers were growing again, after what he did to them three weeks prior.

"Stop ignoring us, Harry!" Hermione yelled a little.

"I am not, just listening to you four talk about me an my private life." Harry grumbled, putting on his gloves.

Even if he is still in his bathrobe, he still wanted to make sure that the weeds weren't budding in his precious garden.

"You need a night out. Let me and Draco watch Naruto tonight, and you and Gai go out and enjoy yourselves." Pansy chirped.

Harry grunted in response, they glanced at Gai, who had a determined expression to make his and Harrys relationship work even more. However, he didn't know what Harry liked, even after staying two months with him.

"Hari-san. Please listen to your friends" Gai started, "maybe a night out will help with the stress."

As soon as Gai finished what he was saying, he was surprised that Harry was faced to face with him. Something a little different, and still wondering how Harry can be so quick and light on his feet. "Just the two of us tonight..."

Gai's face went red from the sudden confrontation of Harry's sudden words of choice, making him send shivers down his back. Harry had licked his lips and decided that he would take the boys Chasity tonight, even if it killed him that he gotten pass the kissing and no petting.

In Harry's case, he had never been in a relationship, except from Cedric Diggery and Cho Chang from Hogwarts, and he always had been the dominate one in each relationship of both. The green nylon ropes came to his mind again as he agreed with the terms, but set up rules for that Naruto has to be in bed by nine and no sweets after seven in the evening. He had clearly made a long list of things they should not let his cub get into or have, seeing that he only wanted the child to grow up happy.

"We'll pick up Fish Cake by five, so that you two can have a great time tonight." Pansy said as they left through the fire place, with Hermione and Ron next.

"Fish Cake, go ask Kreacher to help you to go spend the night with Luscious tonight." Harry told the blond child.

"I sleep at LuLus p'ace?" Naruto asked, seeing that his guardian smile with a nod.

Naruto ran up stairs, his stubby feet barely making it over the high steps, thus making the child crawl his way up. Harry retreated to his room to put on some more comfortable clothing to his gardening, hearing Naruto ask Kreacher to help him pack his stuffed frog (not sure if the boy was like his friend Neville), and his stuffed fox that Harry had bought him the fifth night that they were there.

Kreacher packed the boys an overnight bag, consisting with the necessities, and had them ready, even if it was nearing lunch time. So, he started on a light lunch of rice balls with black bean paste, and a garden salad. He called Gai to help him make the rice balls, and he started on the salad.

Naruto, who has shorts and a white tee-shirt one, asked if he can help Gai make rice balls with no bean paste. Harry agreed and continued on the rice balls. After the rice was cooked, with a little bit sticky, they made the rice balls, while Harry had set up the table.

It was nearing one as they sat down and ate their lunch. Harry would work on his garden, Gai would tend to the small bonsai tree, and Naruto would take a nap. They enjoyed their routine, and lived that way for two months.

Harry had seen pictures of bonsai trees, but never really seen them, or never knew that they were no taller than eight inches, well under a foot. Gai had to make sure that none of the branches were too big or long, making the small tree topple one way or breaking.

"Hari-san." Gai started, still working on the small tree. "Have you ever loved anyone, other than your flowers?"

Harry was silent for a moment, thinking. "Once. But that was years ago."

"What happened?"

"... He died in a dangerous tournament." That was as far as Harry was going.

"Gomena sie." Gai whispered, cursing himself as he said something to bring up his horrid past.

"Its fine, Gai." Harry said, speaking the young mans name right. "He was a heart stealer and a cheater."

Gai went quiet, not sure how to reply to something so... He wouldn't know what to call it, even if he had the word.

"Don't worry about my past, Gai. Just worry about what the future will bring." Harry turned to smile at the young man.

"Hari-san. I never thought that you were the... Philosophical type." Gai commented, placing the scissors on the stool top.

"I'm not, Gai. I am who I am. I see the world different from others, due to my upbringing." Harry continued on his garden. "Like my flowers, they must strive in fertile soil in order to live, but with the weeds popping up, they will never survive in the soil, and they die because of the weeds. If the weeds are there, the flowers will die, if they are taken away on a daily basis, the flowers will grow strong, but they will never be strong alone."

Gai had a lot to take in, never seeing life as simple as a flowers and weeds. "But if the weeds constantly grow, how will the flowers survive?"

"They survive because I take away what is killing them. If I didn't attend to my garden on a daily basis, they will shrivel up and die." Harry patted the ground. "I have my garden, because it helps me on how to handle with my life."

Gai never thought of that. Does he have anything to help with his life? Did he?

"Don't think to hard about it, you will have something in life to help you cope with stress and every day life." Harry told the boy, pulling out another Dandelion in his wake.

Gai went silent, thinking of what Harry said to him, and he knew how much he lost in the past, and a really close friend. He sighed some, going inside. "I getting some water, do you want anything?"

"Lemonade please." Harry said, still tending to his garden.

As soo as he heard the old door shut a little, Harry felt all his depression began to pour as he remained in one place. He felt his eye prickle from the salty water forming in his eyes, and he wanted to cry for Cedric, for the only person who made him feel whole and one, but regretted that he tried to date him and found the sandy blond making out with another man. He knew that his body was trembling, and the tears fell, he knew that he couldn't save the one who had hurt him, made him felt loved, and all other things. He cursed at himself, feeling like shit as he felt his chest gone tight, his body slowly relaxed as he felt a hand on his back.

When Gai had came back outside, he noticed that Harry was trembling. Had he made the older man upset about something of his past? Guilt washed over him in waves. He wanted to comfort the man, and be there, unlike the times before.

Quietly, Gai went up to Harry, and placed a hand on his back, then pulling the crying man into a hug, crying himself because he couldn't stand to see the man cry like that. Harry cried till he couldn't cry anymore.

With a hoarse voice, Harry had whispered a thank you to Gai, making the young man sniffle with a goofy smile. "Its okay to cry, Hari-san."

Harry smiled, feeling the tight feeling in his chest go away, and cursing himself for the vulgar thoughts of what he was planning to do to Gai whenever they gotten back from their date.


	7. The Date

Harry had waved off Naruto, watching him smile before a frighten expression crossed his face as he and Pansy were engulfed in flames. He smiled, and Gai was busy doing something. Sighing some, Harry went to the room where he and the three boys shared, not that he ever so kindly (not) gave Gai a room to board while staying here.

Opening the door to the room, Harry seen Gai with his slightly grown hair and not only that, he seen the young man nude with a towel around his waist. It had been awhile since that he seen the young man with nothing on, but only once two months ago when Gai had snuck into his bed at night.

"Tell me, Gai." Harry startled the young man. "Why do you wear a jump suit, when you can wear clothing like Kakashi and Itachi?"

Gai, in a hurry, tried to cover most of his body from the horrible scars. "I..."

"If its something private, then don't say anything." Harry told Gai.

Musing with his own hair, Harry seemed to be right in front of Gai in seconds. He took a closer look, seeing all the small scars on his body; slight tracing his fingers above each one. Harry never knew that the young man had seen so many battles, and he had twice as much as himself.

"When did you started fighting." Harry asked, well more like demanded.

"Twelve, Hari-san." Gai told him.

Gai quivered with each light touch, and felt like his knees were going to turn to jelly anytime soon.

"Why so young..." Harry mumbled, remembering that Dumbledore had put him in the same situation with Quell and the Chambers beneath the school. "No one should do this to a young child." Harry told the young man. 'You are mine.' Harry told himself. "Promise me that you won't let anyone touch your body, even if your missions requires it."

Gai nodding in response.

Harry smiled as he left to take a bath with the Aster and sea salts. Sea salts to calm his body, and Aster to make him smell good for tonight. He could've used roses, but he was saving that for a particular night.

Gai sat on the outside of the door leading to the bathroom. He started to wonder if Harry like him for him? But He thought that Harry was a beautiful creature, compared to himself. Being the cheerful Might Gai, he always had been serious with his line of work, and even ruthless towards his own comrades when he went into a blood lust rage. He had hoped that Harry wouldn't see his battle scars, or any of them in that matter. Gai felt ashamed for his so called "trophies" on his body, well, that's what his friends said they were anyways. He could recall each battle, each mission, and every brawl that he went into.

Harry started to wonder why he liked the young man so much, not that he didn't mind the other was younger, but he did not know why he had stuck to Gai like a fly to a fly trap. Maybe his animagus had liked the young man, and created a pride of its own, along with his friends too.

"Hari-san." Gai spoke, making Harry jump out of his skin.

"What is it?"

"Why did you take me in, along with the vessel of the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"I have a bad habit taking in strays, Gai." Harry sighed, slightly rubbing circles around his temples. "And that... I have also taking a liking to you, and Fish Cake."

Gai only seemed to hummed, still sitting on the outside of the door. Harry knew the young man hadn't moved from where he sat. He still had the night to make Gai feel more like himself, without the jump suits.

"I have some spare clothes in the other room, Gai. Kreacher can help you with what to wear tonight." Harry told him.

Gai whispered a yes, before getting up to place some normal clothing on for the first time in years. A change in life it was, but he could not help but feel this gut wrenching feeling, like that something was going to be wrong, or that they may take in another "stray" that night.

Gai went to see if any Harry's old clothing will fit him, despite that the older man was shorter in height by three inches. Kreacher had placed some black slacks on the bed, along with a dark emerald green turtle neck and some black dress shoes.

"Master Might will fit these. Yes he will." Kreacher mumbled, neatly putting away the other clothes.

Gai cocked a brow at the ugly house elf, wondering what it meant by fitting him? He shrugged a little as he placed the cleaner clothes on himself, feeling the itchy fabric rub against his flesh as he felt the neck wrap around his neck. Maybe this is how Kakashi felt whenever he had to place a warmer mask on in the cold seasons. He smiled at the thought to see an irritated Kakashi scratch at his neck to stop the small fabric lines from toughing his skin. He then placed the loose slacks on, after putting on some socks and he glanced at the mirror to see a different person there.

"That can't be me." Gai murmured to himself.

Harry on the other hand, gotten ready himself, putting on similar clothing. He liked how the dark green makes his flesh appear paler than it is already, and made his lanky built seemed thinner than normal. He went to the room that the younger man was in, seeing that his built look a little thinner with the dark clothing.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked, holding an arm out.

Gai nodded as they went to front door, Harry asking Kreacher to make sure that no one from the magic world invaded his place.

* * *

Still living on the the near out skirts of London, it still took Harry to get to a good restaurant in an hour or two. He could of asked Ron to lend him the vehicle, but he shoved that thought away as the car nearly killed him and Ron in the Womping Willow in their second year at Hogwarts. To Harry, he noticed that he hasn't gotten out much in the past years, and many reasons why he hasn't went out. One of them being, he was always being tracked down by remaining Death Eaters, and others to avoid human confrontations.

Gai looked at the awe inspiring buildings, and how this city reminded him too much of Kumogakure, but he tried to those images away as he watched many people putting up strange decorations on their houses, and buildings.

"Hari-san, what are they doing?" He asked, still looking at a deer ornament. He knew the Naras will be rather upset if they found out that these people were desecrating deer's in this way.

"Its almost Christmas. A time of year when we put up decorations and have a jolly time. Families flock to each other and others, well... They don't have family and spend it with friends." Harry told Gai, smiling a little.

Gai gave an Oh sound, as they came to the nearest restaurant to Harry's home, wondering why they had to be dressed up in this sort of fashion. Harry told the Host that he had reservations for two, and the man led them to a secluded table, away from everyone else in the immediate area.

"Hari-san... Why are they looking at us like that?" Gai asked, feeling nervous from all the stares.

"In our society, people are still predigest toward the same sex that are together."

Gai did not understand why people here act in that manor. Maybe its because they didn't understand the way that the same sex are together, and he knew that others can be very frighten from something they didn't understand.

Not to soon later, the waiter had brought their food, and ate. The night seemed to be longer than normal.

"Gai." Harry placed his wine down onto the table. "I can see that you haven't touched your drink yet."

Gai went stiff, knowing that he couldn't hold her alcohol very well. He glanced down. "I cannot hold my.. Alcohol very well.."

Harry could understand, knowing how well that Ron can drink, and how little Neville drank back in Hogwarts; before the school was ruined. He knew that he was a light drinker, but also showed that he wasn't affect by it whenever himself and his friends drank Fire-Whisky in Hogsmade.

* * *

They finished their meals, Harry well beyond tipsy, and Gai carried the older man on his back. He noticed that the older man was light for his body mass and height, Harry had other plans on his mind as he played with Gai's hair a little.

"You, you are beautiful, Gai. Don't ev-ever let anyone tell you different." Harry slurred as he giggled a little.

Gai blushed a little as he kept walking to the house where they are "currently" living. It was weird to see the civilians staring at them, thinking that he might be a friend carrying a drunk friend home. He knew the feeling well, sometimes carrying Kakashi to his apartment.

"Gai..." Harry suddenly spoke, lurching a little. "Pu-put me down..." He demanded.

"Why, Hari-san?" Gai asked, before noting that Harry was going to vomit soon.

Gai placed the older man down, where Harry ran to the nearest bush to let the alcohol spew from his stomach. He glared at the tree before he lurched again to vomit. Wine.

"Are you okay, Hari-san?" Gai asked.

"Fine... Just a little much to drink, is all." Harry slurred as he stood up and wiped his face a little.

The world seemed to be a little slanted, and the next thing Harry knew, everything went black.

Gai watched as Harry fell, catching him before the older man could hurt himself. He sighed as he knew that Harry had passed out from drinking too much of that alcohol from that restaurant. Glancing around, Gai put Harry onto his back as he sped off to the house, in hope that no one had seen him do something like that.

He made it back to the house, opening the door (thanks to Kreacher), and placed the older man onto the master bedroom bed. Gai sighed a little, seeing that Harry was back, and he was glad that the older man didn't try to molest him this time around.

Before he left the bedside, Harry grabbed Gais arm, pulling him close as he mumbled a name. A blush came across the young mans face as he felt Harry's arms around him in a manor like this.

"Ced...ric..." Harry mumbled a little more.

Gai could get out of this situation, but he wasn't risking the chance as he went to sleep in Harry's arms for the night, and probably undress subconsciously again, like that night two months ago. He started to wonder who was this Cedric person was. Maybe he can ask Harry about this Cedric and if he has any meaning to Harry; if he was willingly to open up to him.


	8. The End?

Tree: hello peoples, creepers, and readers. I hope that you are enjoying this fic so far. I am so happy to see more and more people are liking this and favouritng my fic! Yes, I spelt FAVOURITE with a U. I am Canadian, so what? Anyways, this maybe the last Chapter... *cries*

Harry: stop right there! *shoves tree out of the way* this is not the last chapter, but the last chapter for a the Four part series that shes making.

Tree: I wanted to tell them that! *sighs* anyways, since that Potter has ruined it, I want to say that this will end the first part for this story. The second arc will be a three year time skip and you will be a little confused. Anyways! Enjoy!

DEATHXBYXTREE DOES NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS OR NARUTO AND FRIENDS, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFULL OWNERS, J.K. ROWLING AND KISHIMOTO-SEMPAI.

* * *

A pale hand knocked over a vase as it crashed on the floor, shattering as a body jolted awake to see the young man next to their person with his clothes on. Harry wonder what happened from the night before, and all that he can remember was drinking with the young man and how his mind went numb as they were walking back to his place. He slowly sat up as he felt the throbbing pain in his temples, a side effect of drinking one to many wine glasses from that night.

Harry James Potter had a hang over as he tried to untangle his own limbs from the younger man. He failed to do so, sighing deeply as he laid in the warmth that Gai was radiating; feeling an emotion that he thought that he lost nearly eight years ago. He settled down a little, feeling his eye lids getting heavy as he felt a bouncing body onto his person and the bodies next to him. He knew that the brat had came back as he finally pushed the younger mans body away to fully awake himself. Harry raised a brow as he heard his friend and his wife calling Naruto, he turned to see Gai sleeping on his side, pulling the blankets to his body to cuddle with the lump that was strangely like his body.

"I home!" The little blonde yelled as he giggled and hugged Harry.

"Yes. You are home, Brat." Harry sighed a little with a soft smile.

The dark haired man smiled as he laid back in the bed, letting the child lay a top of his chest. With two to take care of, he knew that this would end soon enough. He wanted to treasure every moment with the three of them, and send the brat to a normal school, have normal friends, and to be treated the same as everyone else. His platinum blonde friend and his wife left as they heard the small bundle of joy yelled out for joy and happy to be with the person that had taken him in. Harry felt happy for the third time in his life, and needed these people in his life. Maybe that is why the child had ended up in his care, and maybe that is why the shy young man was with him.

The shattering dream came to an end as he seen a flash of his beloved people being tortured in front of him. His body tensed as he seen the dead bodies of his beloved people scatter around him. Naruto laid haphazardly on the floor with a broken neck, Gai was horribly disfigured, his best friends were sewn together with their eyes shut, and he couldn't bare to look at his other friends and their child. He started to scream and fall into the fetal position he needed this to stop. He needed everything to stop.

Gai woke with a screaming Harry, a scared Naruto in the far corner, and himself hearing the older man saying stop. This was all to confusing as he tried his best to calm the man down. He wrapped his arms around him, holding the flailing man, saying calming words, suddenly. The man disappeared with a loud pop in the room. Gai was holding onto nothing as the small blonde was crying for the older man. He didn't know, or how, Harry had vanished quickly, or the reason why he started to scream suddenly. He felt the pain swelling up in his chest as the small boy still whimpering amd crying.

"Where did he go...?" Gai asked himself as he gotten up to pick up the small boy. "It'll be okay, Naruto, don't worry."

"Where dad go..?" The child asked, looking up at Gai with his big blue eyes.

Gai, not sure how to answer, picked up the child. He held him close as he still felt the swelling pain in his chest, and he needed someone to help him find the older man quickly. A crash came from the kitchen, and he heard Kreacher yelling at someone; raising his suspicion a little more. "Naruto. Will you be a big boy and wait here for me?" Gai asked the child.

Naruto, being around Gai and Harry for more tham two months had known that this man could protect him and Harry when he needed to. Naruto nodded yes and stayed in the room as the older man leave the room. Gai quietly moved down the stairs, hopping from one step to the next as he seen someone that he haven't seen before. He quickly moved in for the kill as he came up behind the intruder, a knife in his hand as he pulled it to the persons neck. The person came to a dead stop, feeling the knife suddenly on his neck.

"Why are you in here." Gai said in a calmly, vut cold voice.

"Who are you?" The person asked in a quiet voice.

"You don't need to know. I am asking, why are you in here."

"This is my house. The home that I grew up in. My (god) son had inherited from me." The man said slowly.

Gai didn't hesitate to remove the knife frim the mans neck to see somewhat of similarities between him amd Harry. "What is your name."

"Sirius Black."

A dark haired man curled up on his side, feeling the cooling grass wash over his heated body. He could not bare to see the sight of his precious people being tortured and killed in such a manor, and the only two people that he had witnessed their deaths were of Luna and Cedric. Harry wanted to escape from the terror, the horrifying scenes that his mind had done. He felt the stinging in his eyes as they watered up, feeling the pain in his chest.

The snap of a dry twig brought Harry back to reality, instinctively reaching for a wand that was once there. A voice came next as he seen a small child staring at him. This child was roughly three years older than the brat, and stood there looking at him with their head cocked to one side. Harry calmly sat up as the child inched their way to him. "Who are you, child."

"I... I'm H-haku..." the child replied in a very soft tone.

Harry hummed a little, and brought a hand to his chin. What is a child, like the brat in front of him, out alone with no adult supervision of any sort? Harry pondered a little as the boy sat next to him. "Yo-you have a nice smell, Ojiji-san."

Harry bunched his brows together, wondering why the child callee him an old man, and why he smelt nice. To himself, he smelt of fermented grapes and alcohol from drinking the night before. However, he did not feel that pain in his chest as much when speaking to the child.

"Haku-gaki. Why are you out here. Alone."

"My village tried to kill me... my Otou tried to kill me. But Okaa told me to run... and I kept running for three days... Till I found you, Ojiji-san."

Harry listened, knowing how hard it is to run for your own life when someone is after you. "Why did they."

"Because... because me and my Okaa are different from everyone else." Haku told the older man. Bringing his knees to his chest.

"I know how it feels to be different. Gaki." Harry hesitated a little before sighing, "would you like to live with me. I have another Gaki roughly your age."

Haku perked his head up, his hair falling in his face as a smile shown on the poor boys dirty face. "You-you mean I can live with you?"

Harry couldn't deny the boy a home, and let this child live a life on the road where he can be taken by some dirty, creepy, yet snake affiliated man. (-*somewhere far away Orochimaru sneezes and gets a funny look from Kabuto, who is trying to keep his masters hair straight from the natural curls*-) Harry took a deep breat as he sat up and smiled. "Yes, you can live with me."

Harry had forgotten the horrid scenes that his head was doing to his poorly mental state, amd he stood up, realizing that he left a crying Naruto and a worry wort Gai. He sighed as he held out his hand to the young boy to take. "Hold on tight." And with that, they were pullee into a swirling vortex.

Haku can feel his navel being pulled inwards, his stomach pulling him inside as the two quickly vanished with a loud pop. Hakue didn't know what was happening as he fell face onto a hard surface, nausea building up in the pit of his stomach. Harry smiled a little as he turned to see someone that was thought to be dead. His god father.

* * *

To my reviewers, there will be a three year time skip and I am working on it as you are reading this. Please advise that this is not the last chapter. And I have a poll up for anyone that wants a crossover one shot. I will pick the winner and post them the next chapter. The winner, the fifth reviewer will be selected for the topic of the winning poll. You have two weeks to select your choices.


End file.
